Humans may want to avoid or limit their exposure to certain articles. In this context, an article may be, for example, a food product, a medication, or other substance with a specific characteristic. In some cases, a person may suffer from an adverse reaction when they are in the presence of the article or they consume it. For example, a child may have an allergy to food products containing peanuts and suffer from itching in the presence of peanut butter. In another example, patients may feel ill if they unintentionally medicate with an incorrect medicine containing a drug or ingredient not suitable for the patient. In other cases, a person may want to avoid an article for nutritional or religious purposes. For example, an athlete may want to avoid consuming food products high in saturated fats in order to maintain their athletic performance level. A practitioner of a religion forbidding consumption of a particular animal may want to avoid consuming food products containing that animal. Thus, humans may want to avoid various articles for multiple reasons. It is therefore desirable to provide means by which a person can be informed about an article the person wants to avoid. Current systems, however, are limited in the type and/or number of technologies they use to inform a person about an article the person wants to avoid. Current systems also are limited in their ability to decide which piece of information about an article to rely on when informing a person about the article. It is desirable to improve the accuracy with which current systems detect the presence of articles of interest.
In view of the shortcomings of current systems and methods, improved systems and methods for providing the same are desired.